Negi-hime -Cinderella of Vocaloid Kingdom-
by Everlasting Kizuna
Summary: Long, long time ago. There was a girl who lives with her cruel step-mother and shota step-brother. Her name is, Negi-hime MIKU/Di Vocaloid Kingdom, akan diadakan pesta dansa di istana. Negi-hime ingin pergi ke sana, tapi dilarang oleh ibu tirinya, Sake-onna!/"Mama nggak akan pernah ngajak tuh bocah negi ke istana!"/""Aku ingin pergi ke istana ..."/Chapter 1 : Undangan dari Istana


_Long, long time ago._

_There was a girl who lives with her cruel step-mother and shota step-brother._

_Her name is, Negi-hime MIKU._

* * *

Everlasting Kizuna

PRESENT

**Negi-Hime ~Cinderella of Vocaloid Kingdom~**

Vocaloid©Yamaha

Warning! Parody!Cinderella, _newcomer, crossdressing_, gaje, Typo(s), humor gak kerasa

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Negi-hime, **_**Henshin**_**! ~Undangan dari Istana~**

Di sebuah besar di sebuah kota di sebuah negara di sebuah pulau di sebuah planet di sebuah angkasa—(Miku: Setop! Kalo begini kapan mulai ceritanya?!) Hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Negi-hime MIKU yang biasa dipanggil '_Negi-hime' _oleh adik laki-laki _shota_-nya, Shota-otouto LEN dan PIKO juga oleh ibu tirinya, Sake-onna MEIKO. Kenapa dia dipanggil _negi-hime_? Hanya keluarganya, _fans _berat Hatsune Miku, _author_, dan Tuhan yang tau (Miku: Udah pake 'hanya', nyebutnya banyak lagi)(Kizuna-chan: Mikutan protes mulu ah. Bersyukur dengan apa yang ada dulu, kek).

Kenapa Miku tinggal dengan ibu tirinya, dan adik _shota_-nya? Ceritanya, Miku dulu punya ayah bernama Negi-otoko MIKUO. Ayahnya itu menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita bernama Sake-onna MEIKO, yang sudah mempunyai dua anak laki-laki. Awalnya kehidupan keluarga itu lancar-lancar saja, tapi lama-kelamaan Mikuo stres karena duit keluarga dihabisin Meiko untuk beli _sake_. Karena terhimpit masalah ekonomi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk gantung diri di pohon toge dan akhirnya meninggal pada pukul 25.00 Waktu Vocaloid Barat.

Karena itu, Miku, Len, dan Piko pun harus merasakan deritanya menjadi babu-babu Meiko. Meskipun yang paling menderita itu Len sama Piko—karena mereka paling gampang ditindas*Kizuna-chan dilindes _roadroller _yang dipinjam Len dan Piko*. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka selanjutnya? Berhasil bertahankah, atau berakhir tragis di pohon toge seperti Papa Mikuo?

###

Hari ini, sang mama alias Sake-onna MEIKO sedang tidur-tiduran sambil minum _sake_. Tapi, ritual paginya itu terganggu karena ada suara ketukan di pintu. Dengan malas, dia segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Seorang anak berambut _blonde _bertampang _British _dengan perban di mata kirinya, sedang berdiri di sana.

"Permisi, apa ini kediam Sakine?" tanyanya sopan.

"Siapa lu? _Yankee_, hah? Kecil-kecil udah seneng berantem," kata Meiko dingin, sambil memandang tajam perban di wajah anak itu.

"Urmm ... Maaf Nyonya, ini bukan luka karena berantem," jawabnya pelan. "Perkenalkan, Nyonya. Saya Minister-Frankestein OLIVER, utusan dari istana. Saya ke sini untuk memberikan undangan dari Aisu-Ouji." Dia menyodorkan sebuah undangan yang berhias dengan gambar hujan es krim.

"Hmm ...," Meiko segera merebut kertas undangan itu dari tangan Oliver, lalu menutup pintu tanpa berterima kasih sedikitpun kepada Oliver. Dia segera membukanya, dan membacanya keras-keras.

PENGUMUMAN

Kepada seluruh warga Vocaloid Kingdom, diumumkan bahwa Aisu-ouji KAITO, akan mengadakan pesta dansa untuk memilih calon istri.

Untuk semua ibu-ibu yang mempunyai anak gadis, diwajibkan untuk datang di pesta itu.

Peraturan : NO BOYS ALLOWED!

Tertanda, Nasu-ou GAKUPO dan Maguro-jou LUKA.

Meiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah membaca itu. Anak perempuan? Hanya ada Miku di keluarga itu. Sementara—sampai mati karena minum _sake _oplosanpun—dia ogah ngajak Miku ke pesta dansa, apalagi di istana!

_Bagaimana, ya ... Padahal aku ingin datang ke istana ... Pasti disitu banyak sakenya ..._

Meiko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gatal, nggak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan karena dia nggak lulus UN SD tujuh kali. (Miku: Apa hubungannya lagi ...). Meiko terus terombang-ambing dalam pemikirannya sendiri, galau karena tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Sampai, Kizuna-chan tiba-tiba nampang di depan Meiko ...

"Meiko-_baacchan_! Kizuna-chan punya ide dong, gimana biar _Baachan _bisa masuk ke istana!" Kizuna-chan tiba-tiba datang seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari langit karena kepeleset waktu tukang kebersihan di khayangan lagi ngepel WC.

"Lu _Author _sialan!" bentak Meiko, sambil menuding-nuding jarinya ke arah Kizuna-chan. "Ngapain lu manggil gue _obaa-chan_, hah?! Gue masih muda, tau! Masih banyak _fans_-nya, lagi!"

"Hueeekkk ...!" Kizuna-chan langsung muntah begitu mendengarnya. "Meiko-_baachan_, sadar dong! Rambutmu sudah memutih, kulitmu sudah mulai keriput! Tulangmu sudah mulai merapuh, hidupmu sudah mulai berkurang! Tidak akan lama lagi, maut pasti akan menjemputmu! Insyaf, _Baachan ... _Insyaf!" Kizuna-chan berteriak dramatis.

"Kalo mau ceramah, jangan di sini, tapi di Indonesi* L*w*k Klub aja sana!"

Kizuna-chan langsung _sweatdrop _mendengarnya. "Yah, sama aja dong _Baachan._ Lagian, Kizuna-chan kesini bukan buat itu, kok. Kizuna-chan Cuma mau ngasih ide ke otak _Baachan _yang cetek itu," kata Kizuna-chan nge-_jleb_, meskipun tampangnya kayak anak polos dan alim.

"Ya udah, apa ide lu. Kasih tau gue. Yang penting, gue bisa masuk ke tuh pesta dansa dengan aman, tentram, sejahtera."

"Begini ya, _pssttt ... psttt ..."_

Meiko mendengarkan penjelasan Kizuna-chan dengan saksama, lalu langsung tersenyum lebar dan licik. Kizuna-chan juga tertawa melengking kayak kuntilanak lewat. Akhirnya, Meiko langsung menendang Kizuna-chan—menyebabkan Kizuna-chan keluar dari _chapter _ini—karena dianggap kuntilanak beneran.

"Shota-otoutou~!" teriak Meiko, memanggil kedua anak laki-lakinya yang paling _shota _ini. (Piko&Len: Kizuna-chan udah kebanyakan ngomong _shota _di _chapter _ini!)

Len dan Piko segera mendatangi Meiko. Sementara Miku, yang tadinya mau mengepel ruang yang sedang ditempati Meiko, langsung berhenti begitu mendengar Meiko memanggil kedua saudara tirinya itu, dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan melihat apa yang sedang Meiko, Len, dan Piko lakukan. Btw, Meiko ternyata sedang menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada kedua bocah _shota _itu, dan mereka membacanya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Ma? Tinggal pergi ke sana sama Negi-hime aja, kan. Beres," kata Len santai, sambil menyerahkan kembali kertas undangan itu pada Meiko.

"_Watdepak _yang kamu katakan?! Mama nggak akan pernah ngajak tuh bocah negi ke istana!" balas Meiko tegas.

"Lho? Berarti, Mama nggak mau ke istana, dong?" tanya Piko bingung, meskipun dia punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

Meiko tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Piko. "Kalian yang harus menjadi 'puteri-puteri' Mama dan mengantarkan Mama ke pesta."

"_WHAAATTT ...?! _Ogah ah, Ma! Di istana kan, katanya ada Punggawa yang bisa mengetahui keberadaan laki-laki yang hanya dengan bau! Kalau kita ketahuan, kita bisa habis dihajar Punggawa itu," protes Len.

"Apaa ...?! Jadi, kalian sudah berani menentang Mama, ya ...?" Meiko men-_death glare _kedua anak laki-lakinya itu, membuat keduanya merinding ketakutan.

BRAKKK ...!

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Miku yang sedari tadi menguping dari balik pintu.

"Len benar, Ma!" kata Miku, "Biar aku aja yang pergi, mereka jaga rumah aja! Lagian, Punggawa itu kan katanya bisa menghabisi beribu-ribu pasukan sekaligus! Katanya, dia punya jurus yang lebih kuat jurusnya Ki*n S*nt*ng! Gimana kalo Shota-otouto mati? Kasian, kan! Siapa lagi yang akan masuk ke _guiness book of shota_?"

Meiko sepertinya akan menjawab kata-kata Miku dengan '_heeehhh ..., siapa yang peduli_'. Tapi sepertinya, kali ini ide muncul di otaknya tanpa bantuan Kizuna-chan.

"Baiklah, Negi-hime, lu boleh ikut ke pesta dansa! Tapiii ... dengan satu syarat," lirih Meiko pelan, membuat hati Miku cenat-cenut karena ada kamu ... (Miku: _dagdigdug_, bukan cenat-cenut! Kizuna-chan malah nyanyi lagi! Nggak becus nih jadi _Author_!) "Kamu tidak boleh makan negi selama satu bulan!"

"WHHAAAATTTT?! ... AT ... AT ... AT ...," Miku _jawdrop _mendengarnya. "Nggak! _No, no_! Sebulan tanpa negi itu sama saja dengan neraka bagi Negi-hime!"

"Oke, jadi pilih yang mana? Ikut atau nggak?"

Miku langsung cemberut mendengarnya, kemudian langsung pundung dipojokan, sambil menghitung satu per satu koleksi neginya. Melihat pengganggu sudah pergi, Meiko langsung memandang Len dan Piko dengan wajah seram.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya _make-over_!"

###

Suatu hari, di suatu kerajaan, di suatu kota, di suatu rumah, dan di suatu kamar. (Miku: Kizuna-chan kumat lagi, deh) Ada seorang gadis bernama Negi-hime MIKU sedang memandangi dengan sedih ibu tirinya dan adik laki-lakinya yang 'cantik' pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk ke menghandiri pesta dansa di istana. Ah, andaikan saja ada yang tau betapa inginnya dia untuk pergi ke istana. Betapa inginnya dia mencoba _Miso Negi _yang hanya disediakan di istana.

"Ah ... aku ingin sekali memakan _Miso Negi _itu ...," gumam Miku sambil ngiler, membayangkan rasa _Miso Negi_. "Aku ingin pergi ke istana ... Hiks ... Siapa saja, tolong aku ... Hiks ..."

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi Miku. Dia segera mengelapnya, tapi air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti, begitu juga dengan ilernya yang terus menetes karena menginginkan _Miso Negi_.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu bulir air mata Miku bercahaya biru, dan terbang ke sana kemari mengelilingi ruangan yang sedang ditempati Miku. Miku mematung memandang cahaya itu.

"Oh, hei!" tiba-tiba, suara seseorang terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. "Namaku, Yousei-shoujo LAPIS!"

Miku terdiam.

"CAHAYANYA BERBICARA!" dia langsung menjerit histeris dan menuding cahaya itu dengan jari telunjuknya dan menyeret tubuhnya mundur menjauhi cahaya itu.

"Oh, aku bukan cahaya! Tenanglah!" katanya panik, begitu Miku mengambil raket nyamuk, ingin menyetrum cahaya itu hingga mati. "Aku seorang peri! Peri! Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu, Negi-hime."

"Permo ... honanku ...?" Miku terdiam sebentar, tapi tak lama kemudian matanya langsung berkerlap-kerlip senang. "Aku ingin stok negi seumur hidup!"

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku. Permohonanmu yang kukabulkan adalah, permohonanmu untuk pergi ke pesta dansa," kata Lapis. "Tapi sepertinya, kau tidak bisa pergi ke istana dengan _cosplay maid-_mu itu, ya? Tenang saja!" Lapis menepuk-nepuk tangannya, dan _glitter _biru berjatuhan di atas Miku. "_Lapis Lapis ni Shite Ageru! Negi-hime, henshin!_"

_Glitter _biru itu bercahaya makin terang, hampir saja membuat _minus _di mata Miku makin parah. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, cahayanya memudar. Miku membuka matanya dan langsung melihat ke cermin, mendapati dirinya sedang memakai gaun yang mirip dengan pakaian gaun, tidak jauh berbeda dengan pakaiannya tadi.

"... Ini hanya pakaianku yang diubah menjadi gaun, kan."

"Oh, yang penting kamu punya gaun, kan!" tanggap Lapis. "Tapi, cepatlah. Gaun itu akan menghilang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam."

"Menghilang ...? Kenapa nggak bisa bertahan selamanya? Kan, lumayan kalo dijual, uangnya buat beli negi ...," kata Miku kecewa.

"Eh ...? Tapi, sepatu kaca di kakimu itu nggak akan hilang, kok. Jual aja sepatu kacanya, uangnya nanti bagi-bagi, ya," kata Lapis. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Semoga beruntung ya, Negi-hime. Jangan lupa undang aku kalau kamu nikah sama Aisu-ouji. _Sayonara! Teleport: Daydream Flight_!"

Begitu Aoki Lapis merapalkan mantra, dia langsung menghilang. Miku menghela napas berat, dan mengangkat gaunnya sedikit. Memang, di kakinya sekarang, terpasang sepatu kaca yang bening. Indah, sih. Tapi dia khawatir kalau nanti sepatu kacanya pecah. Nggak bisa dijual, deh.

"Ah, bodo amat lah. Yang penting aku bisa coba _Miso Negi_!" Miku mengangkat gaunnya, dan segera berlari keluar rumahnya, menuju istana.

* * *

**A/N : **_**Minna-san, ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa ...! Kizuna-chan deshu **_**...! Kizuna-chan ini termasuk **_**author **_**yang nggak aktif dan **_**newbie **_**di Vocaloid fandom, jadi wajarlah kalau kalian nggak tau Kizuna-chan. Oh ya, bagaimana ceritanya? Aneh kah? Hehe, Kizuna-chan sendiri juga nggak tau kenapa bisa ada **_**crossdressing **_**di cerita Cinderella. Hehe~**

**Rin : Kok aku belum muncul?!**

**Luka : Meiko wanita barbar -_-' Kenapa nggak sekalian di**_**transgend **_**aja Mei?**

**Meiko : Tau tuh, Kizuna-chan ngasih idenya **_**crossdress**_**, bukan **_**transgender**_**.**

**Kizuna-chan : Kizuna-chan kan, nggak mau tanggung jawab kalo Len sama Piko nagis ^^ Lagian kan, Kizuna-chan itu pengidap **_**Shota-con **_**alias **_**Shota-complex**_** Kya ... Len, Piko ...! Coba aja ada di dunia yang sebenarnya ...!**

**Miku : Kizuna-chan pedofil.**

**Kizuna-chan : ∑(****o****IдI****o****) Ini bukan pedofil! Ini S-H-O-T-A-C-O-N!**

**Len : Apa bedalanya? -_-'**

**Kizuna-chan : Rin, di **_**chapter **_**selanjutnya bawa **_**roadroller**_**-mu ke istana ya!**

**Rin : Sippp ...! *mengacungkan jempol ke Kizuna-chan***

**Luka : **_**What**_**?! No! Nanti tuna-tuna ku hancur semua dilindes **_**roadroller**_**-nya Rin!**

**Kizuna-chan : Uhhh ... Udah ah! **_**Author Note**_**-nya jadi kepanjangan nih! BTW, jangan lupa **_**review **_**ya~**


End file.
